Cannoli
by bluejayzombie
Summary: Jane really wants cannoli. Maura goes to great lengths to give Jane just what she wants. / JM. One-shot. Edited to add content, now with definite M rating.


**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles and related characters belong to Tess Gerristen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

**Note:** Sorry, everyone. The reason I am uploading this story again is because this is the complete story, the one I uploaded last time (totally by accident) did not include the content at the end. This will contain adult content, which means it will live up to it's M rating.

* * *

**Cannoli**

by srhjk

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli was nervous. While she was no stranger to going on dates, had been on them with more losers than she would life to admit, the notion that this outing was originally intended to be a date was enough to make her palms sweat and her leg bounce beneath the table. With long blonde curls that fell to the middle of her back and bright hazel eyes that often pinned her with a stare that oozed sensuality and left her flushed with arousal, Maura Isles was by far the most gorgeous woman Jane had ever had the privilege of laying her eyes on. Being fully aware that Maura was not just a pretty face, but had enough IQ points to qualify as a genius, did nothing to soothe her nerves.

Jane was confident that Maura had considered every possible conclusion to this night and that she knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she chose to be with Jane. Just that thought was enough to make Jane's head spin, and God, it was amazing how a single thought could nearly overwhelm her.

How was it possible that Maura Isles—a woman so logical yet painfully awkward in social situations, so impossibly sexy and full of compassion and childlike curiosity—could ever want a woman like Jane? The mere fact that it _was_ Jane she desired sent a thrill up her spine. Because where Maura was graceful and tender and poised, Jane was abrasive and loud and stubborn and impatient. Jane was covered in ugly scars that served to show just how flawed she was, was all sharp angles and rough edges.

Maura was everything Jane was not in the best of ways. It was almost too much for Jane to comprehend and all she wanted to do was hear the reasons Maura wanted her, had c_hosen her_. However, the act of opening up to Maura so completely and exposing her insecurities was impossible when just across the table from them sat Tommy Rizzoli.

_Really, Tom?_ Jane was seriously debating whether her little brother was _trying_ to land himself in a jail cell for the night or if he really was as dumb as a box of rocks. Anyone else would acknowledge her silence and the reason behind it. But not Tommy the dumbass, the asshole that had invited himself to their table—invited himself on their fucking _date_—when he spotted them in the bakery a few blocks from Jane's apartment. They hadn't even ordered when he sat down with a dozen cannolis and opened the box, took one out and began eating.

And now Tommy was talking around the dessert, but damn if the portion not rolling around in his wide-open trap wasn't the best looking cannoli she had ever seen in a bakery.

_No!_

The cannolis, no matter how loud they called her name and begged her to eat them, would not distract Jane. Tommy was eating slowly and her frustration was building with every bite he took. It was only the warmth against her hand that drew Jane from wondering idly if Tommy was aware how close she was to handcuffing him and throwing him in the back of her cruiser (which she realized with genuine regret was parked in front of her apartment building, not the bakery). The fingers playing with her own, brushing over the scarred center of her palm beneath the cover that the table provided, managed to calm her enough to avoid making a scene.

Mischief danced in hazel eyes as they landed on Jane for a brief moment, and Jane could feel her lips curling upward in a shy smile as she listened to Maura converse with Tommy. Only Tommy was silent from his perch across from her and he wore a light frown as he chewed, his brown eyes holding an edge that Jane had seen directed toward other men that had the balls to eye his past girlfriends like pieces of meat. Not once had he looked at her in that way, though.

There was a split second of darkness and Tommy was no longer watching her, rather talking around his cannoli again in response to what Maura had said. Jane let the smile fall from her face and licked her lips as she listened to the words spoken by the woman. The reason behind the hard look Tommy kept giving her was now painfully obvious. Maura was bold and the words she directed at Jane made arousal stir low in her stomach. During their time with Tommy, Maura had progressed from subtle double entendres to outright flirting. Maura had trouble reigning in her remarks even in public, not that Jane could bring herself to mind. Being shown affection in such a way by Maura was different, her words and touches so new—so incredibly addictive.

Unfortunately it was impossible to feed that addiction when Tommy was there, watching her with steel in his eyes and silently telling her to _back off_. Jane restricted herself to offering a sugar-sweet smile because honestly, Tommy believing she would back off and leave Maura with him was laughable. Maura had rejected his advances over and over again, and Tommy was ignoring the fact that she was choosing Jane over him again.

Maura had chosen Jane the first time he had expressed interest in her. Without a second thought to the younger Rizzoli, she had confessed that while she liked Tommy (a lot), she loved Jane. And Tommy was a fool if he thought that had changed since his last attempt to seduce Maura.

Trying not to shake her head at her brother, Jane angled her face toward Maura. A smile was fixed firmly on her face as she lifted her hand from the longer one beneath hers, reached over and placed it on the firm jean-covered thigh that belonged to her best friend. Jane inhaled sharply as Maura moved her hand down toward her knee before dragging it back up, repeating the motion several times.

Jane wanted to take in everything about this moment. The heavy weight on her thigh, the beautiful smile on full display. She and Maura have been close to crossing an admittedly very blurry line into _more_ for so long now—what was another hour of waiting?

Much too long, Jane decided as Maura suddenly pulled away from her and stood from the table. The words she uttered to the man standing behind the counter as she ordered were quiet and she could not hear most of the exchange, but the finger tapping the glass case indicated she wanted cannoli. Jane could not blame her. The cannoli had been tempting her since she sat down and eyed them sitting on display, and she had intended to stand and order items for both Maura and herself when Tommy had turned from the counter and spotted them. Admittedly, Jane had resigned herself to the fact that she would not be eating any because Maura was too polite to grab the goods and run like she wanted to, and there was no way in hell she was going to leave her brother alone with Maura.

When Maura returned to the table with a box in her hand, Jane eyed it with thinly veiled hunger. "I definitely think I deserve to eat at least one of those," she remarked.

Maura looked down at her and draped an arm over her shoulders, flashed her a sexy smile. Not being able to kiss those upturned lips was delicious agony, pain that Jane was all too familiar with.

"Oh, you'll get what you deserve," Maura confirmed with a wink. Turning to Tommy, she added, "Please excuse our sudden exit, but Jane and I must leave now. It was nice seeing you, Tommy."

The arm around her shoulders fell away and a moment later, Jane was being offered a hand. Taking it in one of hers, Jane turned the extended hand over and kissed the knuckles before lifting herself from her chair. As their joined hands fell between them, Jane looked down at Tommy.

"Good seein' you, Tom. Oh, and I left Jo with Frankie earlier because apparently she's a real chick magnet. Can you pick her up before he has to work and drop her off with Ma? I'd just go get her myself, but Maura and I are gonna be pretty busy later," Jane said with a grin. The way he sat back against his chair and nodded his goodbye, all the while acknowledging both his defeat and her request, was satisfying.

"Can I have some now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Shush, Jane. We are almost to your apartment, so please be patient for a few more minutes."

"I know you didn't just shush me," Jane sneered as the voice of her mother doing the same thing filled her ears.

Jane wanted to stomp her feet and throw a tantrum. The tantalizing aroma of the cannoli was taunting her, and Maura was teasing her with hips that swayed with each step she took, and Jane Rizzoli was _hungry_. The woman beside Jane became her sole focus as they walked the remaining blocks to her apartment. Jane molded herself to the back of Maura, nearly draped herself over the smaller frame as Maura took the keys from her hand and unlocked the door. They nearly stumbled inside once the door was open, and it was a miracle that Jane prevented herself from pinning Maura to the back of it once it was closed.

"Here you go, Jane," Maura said as she set the box of cannoli on the kitchen counter and kicked off her heels. "You can have your dessert—on one condition."

"Alright," Jane agreed easily, doing the same with her shoes. "What might that condition be?"

"You can eat as much cannoli as you want…" Maura paused and crossed her arms, curled her fingers around the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Jane felt her mouth go dry as she eyed the navy blue bra that had just been hidden, felt an overwhelming need to touch the skin beneath the fabric. "I only require that you eat it off of me."

Every inch of skin being exposed was setting Jane alight with lust and an emotion Jane had only just pinned a name to, and her heart was beating wildly inside of her chest. _Holy shit_. Jane had no idea just how perfect Maura was beneath her clothes until that moment, when she was letting Jane see her for the first time. If there were any lingering doubts in her mind about what Maura wanted from her, they were gone.

_Hasta la vista, baby._

Jane was more than ready to be with Maura, and it seemed that Maura wanted that too—right here, right now. And with Tommy being somewhere that was not her apartment, Jane was more than ready to make both of their wishes come true. There would be no more waiting for the perfect time or softly spoken confessions of love over a candlelit dinner, there would only be Jane and Maura and the lucky cannoli that would find itself being licked off of that toned stomach.

"You are…" Jane trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe Maura. "Every time I look at you, you take my breath away. You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest person in the world."

Maura merely smiled her gratitude at the words while she opened the box and stuck a hand inside. Jane could not see what she was doing, but saw cream filling coating the tips of two fingers. No words were spoken as Maura approached her, lifted her fingers and slid them from below her ear to the underside of her jaw, and leaned in to lick the cream from her skin. Jane tilted her head back, a low moan falling from her mouth as Maura used her lips and teeth to remove the cream.

"Are you hungry, Jane?" Maura murmured into her ear before pulling back. Jane could only watch as Maura took the box of cannolis off the counter and retreated back toward her bedroom.

By the time Jane made it to the bedroom, the cream from the cannoli was in place against skin that she desperately needed to touch. The display was inviting and without hesitation, Jane made quick work of pulling her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. A moment later her bra joined it and Jane crawled on the bed, coming to rest between Maura's spread legs. Maura held herself up with both elbows and stared down at Jane, who it seemed was trying to devour her. Each swipe of her tongue, every scrape of her teeth against her skin stoked the flames of desire higher.

Jane was slowly making her way up Maura, taking her time in removing every hint of cream from impossibly smooth skin. It was only when she reached her chest that Jane lifted her eyes to meet Maura's, silently requesting permission to continue her exploration. A nod, and permission was granted. Jane was thorough as she licked the cream from both breasts, and she was unable to resist flicking a pale nipple with her tongue when she was finished.

"Jane…"

At the sound of her name spoken softly, Jane stretched out alongside Maura. A smile showing satisfaction was all Jane could see before Maura lay back against the pillows and took her face in her hands, held her gently as she pulled her down into a kiss. Maura was soft against her mouth and the kiss was tender, positively tame as she considered the passion she felt for this woman. Arousal was burning white-hot, low in her gut, but there were things Jane needed to say before she could continue.

"You know I love you, right?" Jane asked, her breath hot against Maura's parted lips. "I am so in love with you, and I'm not just saying that because I really liked eating cannoli off of your stomach."

"I know," Maura replied with a laugh. "I love you too, Jane. I have for a very long time. I am so glad that I am finally here with you, like this."

"Me too, honey," Jane assured her. Her eyes dipped to the chest she had her mouth on before she reached out, tracing the trail she made with her tongue only moments ago. "Are you cold?" she asked with a smirk, her fingertips dancing over heated skin.

"You know full well that I am not cold," Maura remarked. "And you were right, earlier. You are the luckiest woman in the world."

"Am I really?"

"Yes, you are. And you have your brother to thank for that. It was because of him that I had this fabulous idea."

"Okay, one, never mention my brother when we're in a bed together again," Jane groaned playfully with a roll of her eyes. "And two, thank you Tommy. Hey, do we have any cannolis left?"

"Sorry, Jane. We don't. I only got a few, and I used up most of the filling. I was kind of hoping we would be eating something other than cannolis right now."

"Well, then, get naked and come here."

"That is decidedly not romantic. Fine, but you better take off your remaining clothes as well," Maura replied as she removed her pants and then her underwear, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

Though she let out a sound of frustration as she complied, it was clear Jane was amused when she spoke, "Maura…"

"Jane…"

"I still want cannoli."

"We don't have any cannoli left, Jane. I just told you this. Your appetite is insatiable."

"I know. Congratulations, _you_ are now Jane Rizzoli's cannoli."

"Who am I to deny you of your precious cannoli? _Buon appetito_."

And with those words of approval, Jane could no longer contain her hunger for the woman lying beside her. Control was flying out the window as Jane moved to hover above Maura, settling between legs that parted for her, lips barely grazing the smooth rounding of her breast before she took Maura into her mouth. The moan that reached her ears was soft and sweet like the skin Jane was suckling. The only thing she knew for sure was that even the sweet filling of her favorite dessert did not compare to the woman beneath her.

"Oh, _Jane_…"

Maura ran a hand through the dark curls falling across her skin, and Jane could not suppress the arousal that coursed through her body. Jane was trembling with her desire for this woman and she had gotten a brief glimpse of how Maura felt against her tongue, but damn it, she was ready to explore all Maura had to offer. She could not draw it out any longer. Her mouth was on Maura as she shifted lower, placing open-mouthed kisses against her heated skin. Jane ran her hands over firm thighs and down to toned calves before lifting one leg over her shoulder, taking delight as she considered how it would feel to have those legs wrapped around her waist.

Jane lifted her eyes to meet those already on her, swallowed hard as they burned into her. The one hand not on the leg draped over her shoulder moved to hold Maura in place, and Jane took a moment to stroke the skin beneath her using only her thumb.

"I love you, Maura," was all Jane could say.

Maura reached down and threaded her fingers through those resting on her hip, and then Jane was lowering her mouth and moaning at the first taste of Maura on her tongue. Jane barely registered the strong grip on her hand, the fingers becoming tangled in her hair as she devoured Maura. She could only watch Maura and listen, the sounds leaving her mouth making Jane's head spin.

"_Jane_…"

Jane closed her eyes at the first cry of her name, only withdrawing and crawling up the bed to lie beside Maura when silence replaced those cries. Her movements were gentle as she pulled Maura into her arms and though it was clear that she was spent and would not yet reciprocate and tend to the flames of arousal burning brightly inside of Jane, at least for the moment, she drew Jane into a deep kiss that lasted for several minutes. When they separated, Maura settled her head on the pillow beneath her, eyes closed and a broad smile on her face.

"Maura…"

"You're not still hungry, are you?"

Caught off guard by the question, Jane could only laugh for a moment. "No, I'm not hungry anymore. Why?"

Maura opened her eyes and peered at her lover, the smile never leaving her face as she replied. "Make sure to let me know when that appetite of yours returns. I'm going to take _great_ pleasure in being your cannoli."

* * *

_finis_


End file.
